


Normal

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the only functioning adult in the group, Family Fluff, Gen, Give these children a break, Shiro is not an adult, THEY DESERVE IT, Team as Family, because he's six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: She never really had a normal life. But maybe the weirdness in her current life would become her normal instead.VOLTRON IS NOT MINE





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Allura deserves all the love she gets because she's actually 19 (in my opinion) and not at all prepared to be this lonely.

Allura knew she could be seen as an uptight, no-nonsense kind of person and honestly, that's the only kind of person she really knows how to be.

Growing up as a princess was no easy life, contrary to what people believed. Especially when she is-was the only child to her parents. As the sole heir to the throne, she was taught on how to become a good ruler.

Of course, she still had a lovely and somewhat-normal childhood but even that was awfully shorter compared to other kids.

So yes, she never really knew what it was like to be normal.

After waking up ten thousand years later and meeting the humans that became the paladins, she thought she would never know what normal is anymore. But sometimes, when given time, even the most weirdest thing could become a normality.

"HA! SUCK ON THAT, YOU QUIZNAKERS!" she hollered in triumph as Pidge whooped beside her in glee, high-fiving with the princess in the middle of the cheering. Allura knew she was using the word wrong but since Lance had been using it like that and the other paladins had copied him, she just shrugged her shoulders and threw any logic out of the window. At least for now.

Keith had scowled at her but the mirth dancing in his eyes told her he did not hate her for that. Meanwhile, the blue paladin was laughing his butt off the moment Allura had uttered those words, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched his stomach and doubled over laughing. Hunk had also copied his best friend and was currently lying on his back to catch his breath. Shiro just rolled his eyes at them both with a smile on his face.

"Good shot, Allura! We're totally crushing them!" Pidge praised as she trotted over with the rubber ball as big as a basketball in her hands. "Just two more points and this game is ours!" the green paladin smirked.

"Not if I stop you first." Keith reminded, an eyebrow arched as a subtle way of challenging her.

"Yeah! Over our dead body!" Lance declared as he draped an arm on Keith's shoulder, already recovered from his laughing. For always being in a fight with each other, both Lance and Keith were surprisingly a good team when they have a common goal.

_'__With enough training and experience, both of them could become a very deadly combo on the battlefield,'_ Allura mused. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the thought. That is a subject for another day, she told herself before focusing back on the game.

Once she, Pidge and Hunk were back in their designated spot, she glared directly into Shiro's eyes. _'Prepare to lose?' _she taunted him in silence.

The black paladin smirked in response. _'In your dreams.'_

With the sharp sound of the whistle from Coran, she and her two other teammates immediately moved, passing and stealing back the ball around the room, shouting and dodging and diving around.

When she got the ball from Pidge, she showed little hesitation as she threw it into the net at the end of the room.

The ball arched beautifully in the air before landing perfectly into the net.

And as Pidge and Hunk cheered and celebrated over their victory, Allura grinned at the sight of her paladins and thought, _"This. This is my normal now,__" _and she was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Team as family! Team as family! TEAM AS FAMILY!!
> 
> (Yeah, I'm a sucker for that tag)


End file.
